


Granger: The Muggle Librarian?

by slytherdorphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdorphoenix/pseuds/slytherdorphoenix
Summary: Where Draco finds Hermione working the front desk of a muggle library and they have a nice eventually smutty reunion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. whereas they meet

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! This is my first fic ever so please leave some constructive remarks as I would be so grateful. Not sure how long this will extend to but it will definitely be a short one considering it is my first one.

She sat at the front desk, paging through the newest book that had just arrived the night prior. Her slightly mussed curls kept slipping from behind her hairs and wisping in her face in a way that quite simply annoyed her. She sighed in frustration as she took a clip from her desk to quickly arrange her hair atop her head away from her face. That’s when he walked in, seeing her furrowed eyebrows and the slight pout of her lips in annoyance.

“Merlin, she looks as beautiful as ever.” Draco muttered to himself. He hadn’t seen her since she and Weasley split two years ago. Granger and he had become not quite friends but at the very least acquaintances after the war ended. 

He used to often cross paths with her when she’d be fluttering about in to the Ministry of Magic with her Weasley and Potter; that was until the stupid redheaded oaf developed wandering eyes and Skeeter caught wind of it.

Hermione looked up to see silver-grey eyes inspecting her. She dropped the clip from her hands in shock and almost spat at the sight. 

“Malfoy?” She said in an incredulous voice.   
“Granger.” Draco replied flatly to her. 

“Malfoy, why in the world are you at a library?” She hissed at him. “Not just any library, but a muggle library in muggle London”. She slammed the pages of her book shut as she rose from her seat behind the counter to peer at the books in his hands.

“Well, Granger, I’m not Goyle, so why else would I be here but to pick up some new reading?” He stated as if it was so obvious and clear why the ever so pureblooded Draco Malfoy would be in a muggle library with muggle literature in his hands. 

“And why is the brightest witch of our age stamping out books for muggles rather than working on some big bill in the Ministry of Magic?” Draco inquired of her.

“I have no reason to give you any reply and I can do whatever I please in my life with MY time.” She huffed angrily with her hands, gesturing for her to come forward so she could check out his books. Draco stepped forward handing her his books and in doing so he brushed her thin soft fingers. She bristled at the touch and reeled her hands back, quietly stamping his books to checkout. 

He observed her as she scribbled some nonsense on some cards. Her soft slightly glossed lips were pouted outwards and he had the impeccable urge to snatch a quick kiss from them. His eyes trailed down further from her face to her body, specifically her white blouse that seemed to hug her curves deliciously. 

Why Weasley would ever let a woman this beautiful go was beyond him. Draco Malfoy had to admit it to himself. He had developed a small crush on the girl he used to fancy bullying in his youth. He used to see her flitting about the cafe in the Ministry in her well-fitted but modest skirts and blouses laughing with the other ⅔ of the Golden Trio. 

He presumed the crush started there as he realized that he was no longer bound to his father’s muggle hating beliefs considering Lucius was sitting in a cell in Azkaban. When Draco would cross paths with her in elevators, they’d even share small, polite conversation. He even recalled a time in which she giggled at some stupid quip he made and he remembered a small pang beating in his heart at the time. 

“Well, here are the books you’ve rented. They’re due in two weeks so be sure to bring them back on time.” She said holding the books out for him to take. He grabbed them from her reach and turned away from her before quickly turning around.

“Granger. It's been quite some time since I’ve seen you considering you abruptly left the Ministry two years ago. How about going out for a quick bite? I know a great place just down the street.” He smirked at her. “It's even a muggle eatery, perfect for a muggle born like you.”

Hermione was genuinely surprised at his offer and was a bit hesitant to accept. However, a small part of her was curious as to why suddenly Malfoy was integrated into muggle London which was a far ways from the Manor she assumed he inhabited. And it would be nice to take a break from the front desk. Rarely anyone came in to check out books around this time considering the library closed in 20 minutes and there was no harm in closing it up early.

She scoffed before replying “I need a bit to close up the library before I can go.”

He felt a small thrill in him and said “I can wait.” before walking away to perch at one of the seats where she was in perfect view as she wrapped up her work. 

He observed Granger cleaning up her materials at the front desk and peered at her gorgeous arse as she bended over to retrieve her bag. Her bending over nearly sent a shock to his groin and he uncomfortably stiffened adjusting himself to not be so obviously excited.

Hermione picked up her bag, having finished tucking away all the materials she needed before turning to see Malfoy sitting a few seats away from the desk. She gestured for him to come towards her and began walking towards the exit of the building. He hopped up from his seat rushing to her side.

“So where are we going?” She asked peering up to meet his eyes.

“A small italian eatery tucked away just round the block.” He replied.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the eatery before walking in. They sat at a corner table that faced a window and Draco pulled her chair out allowing her to sit before him. He was raised with pureblood manners after all.

They quietly sat observing their menus in a tense silence.

She broke the silence first. “Why did you invite me to dine?” Hermione blurted out.

“Let’s just say I wanted to catch up?” He said in a whimsical manner and smirk.

He watched her nervously bite her bottom lip and felt a slight tighten of his trouser at that. Draco adjusted himself just as the waiter came by asking them what they wanted to drink and eat for the night. They put in their respective orders and Draco asked for a nice bottle of red wine to accompany their pastas.

He watched her swirl her wine in her glass and sneak a glance up at him meeting his eyes. 

All Hermione could think about was the small crush she used to harbor on those silver eyes that were heatedly peering at her now.

“So what are you up to now Malfoy?” Hermione inquired. She had seen some headlines and sections of the Prophet stating that he was now working in potions of some sort.

“In the business of potion apothecary, opening up my third shop any day now.” He replied to her. 

“And what of you?” He inquired.  
She seemed hesitant to answer but did so anyway. “I left the DMLE after…the whole Ronald debacle, as I’m sure you heard. And decided I just needed a break from a place that was so in the public eye and settled here at the muggle library a few months ago. My flat is actually only a few blocks from here and I can easily walk or apparate when it's too cold out.” She breathed a sigh of relief and realized it was nice not talking about her life to someone who had any affinity with Ron.

“Well, I’m not one to read every line of the Prophet in detail so I’ve only the gist of what transpired between you and Weaselbee. All I can say is he’s quite daft to let go of a woman as beautiful as you.” 

Draco’s thoughts were screaming at him. Did you just call her a beautiful woman? Well, blimey, what else would you call her because she’s far from a girl.

He looked up at her catching the faint blush that tinged her cheeks making her look absolutely delectable. At that moment, he decided one thing was for certain. He’d show Granger a good time tonight besides the meal they were currently sharing.

“Thank you… Draco.” She quietly murmured. Her thoughts were racing a million miles and she felt the hot pool of need in her abdomen at his compliment. 

He felt a bit of a thrill at her saying his first name just as the waiter came to break their sexually tense silence with their pastas.

As they began to eat, they shared great conversation from books to the issues within the Ministry to their old school days at dear old Hogwarts. They both came to realize that each were able to hold their stance and keep up a conversation of quick wit. Hermione felt glee in the fact that Malfoy was able to counter her arguments in a way that Ron had never been able to and Malfoy found her possession of actual opinions a breath of fresh air from all the pureblood floozies. The night simply flew by as they truly got drunk on each other's presence until the waiter again came by informing them the restaurant would be closing soon.

Hermione and Draco rose from their seats at this notification. Draco held the door open for Hermione as she stretched her legs out after sitting for what seemed to be ages. She glanced at her watch.

“Merlin! It’s already 10:00? We’ve been there for about 3 hours?” She gasped.

Draco’s lips quirked into what some would call a smile. “Time flies in the company of someone as pretty as you.” He shot her a wink.

Hermione once again blushed again at this remark and felt a surge of Gryffindor courage emerge from within and found herself blurting out an invite back to her flat.

“Why of course Granger. How could I refuse such an offer?”


	2. a kettle whistles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but this is just a short update! till next time!

Draco’s thoughts were racing a million miles a minute but he continued to keep his cool facade. He held his hand out to Hermione to help her from her seat. He mentally told himself and his body to cool a bit which seemed impossible with this bloody witch continually biting her lower lip.

Hermione couldn’t help her nerves as she took Draco’s hand. I cannot believe I blurted out an invite back to my flat.

“My flat’s actually nearby so we can just walk.” She gestured down the road towards her quaint little abode that sat a mere three streets away. They walked making small chitter chatter and she truly found herself enjoying this da-. Er, this dinner… with Malfoy. She thought to herself.

When they finally arrived at her flat, all Hermione could think about was if she had cleaned anytime recently. She took her wand out to let the wards down to allow Malfoy in and the door opened, lights flickering on.

“Well this is it. My home.” She said with a light chuckle, feeling the aftereffects of the wine which calmed her a bit as the light flighty feeling rushed over her.

Draco took it all in, his eyes flitting all about the room. The walls were a muted shade of yellow and there were books lining the shelves of the walls all around. He noticed quite a few picture frames spread about and took notice of even more books flung about the floor. 

“Beautiful little place, you got Granger.” He finally said cutting the tension with his words. “Quite a lot of books.” He added, smirking at her.

Hermione laughed and Draco could’ve sworn her laughter was a melody lighting up his heart.  
“Well, take a seat Malfoy, I’ll put the kettle on for some tea.” She said as she walked into her kitchen and nervously rifted about the cabinets for her teabags. 

Draco’s eyes followed Granger walking to the kitchen and all he could think about whilst looking at her gorgeous figure was that tea was not what he wanted or needed right now. As if her Gryffindor pride were rubbing off on him, he decided to seize the moment and he quietly followed after her into the kitchen.

She didn’t seem to notice his presence as she rifted through her cabinets so he leaned behind her and whispered in her ear.

“What are you rifting about for?” He whispered. His breath tickled her ear and he could feel her soft body against him as he put his arms on each side of her so she was trapped between him and the counter.

She startled and whipped around.

“Tea?” She said in a high-pitched voice and she felt her heart racing at the distance that was lacking between the two. She had to avert her eyes away from his grey ones that seemed to be piercing her soul.

Draco didn’t realize just how small she was until this very moment and felt almost powerful; as if she were under his thumb and unable to escape in this moment. He watched her nervously bite her luscious bottom lip and that's when he decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

Draco went in for her lips and it was like a fire had been lit amongst the two. Salazar. She tastes like the sweetest apples I’ve ever eaten. 

He took her face into his hands and cupped her cheeks, deepening their kiss. His mouth left her lips and began suckling her neck and she moaned at the contact.

His trousers tightened at this and he felt the overwhelming desire to elicit more sweet sounds from her mouth. His hands palmed her breast through her blouse and he moved to kiss her again.

Her chest was heaving at this contact and she broke away from the kiss and breathily said “More, Malfoy. More.” 

He lifted her atop the counter at this and ripped open her blouse to suckle at her breasts. She moaned and ran her fingers through his white blonde locks which he keened at. He stood between her thighs and she started thrusting her hips at him trying to achieve some sort of contact or friction to soothe the ache in her thighs. 

Then suddenly the kettle whistled and the trance was broken.

Her eyes flew open to meet his.

Draco stared at her in her disheveled state with her breasts out.

Hermione reached for the dial to turn off the stove and looked back to Draco. Her eyes trailed down to his groin where she could see his erection pressing through his pants.  
Large. She thought to herself.

“Malfoy. My bedroom’s down the hall.” She said tilting her head, shooting him a demure smile.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Draco replied.


End file.
